


Waiting for the Rain to Stop

by orphan_account



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: And no other characters really show up except nick, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, everyone else is just mentioned, it's literally just all angst and the only dialogue is at the end, sad nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After he notices it, everything in him seems to scream to go back inside. His legs are stuck though, frozen in this one spot and his feet won't fucking move. It's the smell of rain and all he can do is think about Louis.-Louis loves rain and Nick misses him.





	Waiting for the Rain to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I just wanted to write something.

Nick is doing fine until he steps outside. Things are supposed to be good. He's in fucking New York. He's celebrating Harry's first solo performance, because Harry's fucking brilliant and he killed it like everyone knew he would. Nick’s supposed to be having fun. He  _ was  _ having fun. Until he decided he needed some air from the party raging inside, he'd been having a blast. He's mildly drunk, shirt untucked sloppily and hair a mess. It's sticking up in all different directions and he feels a light buzz, warmth spreading from his head to his toes. It's a good night.

 

When he takes a step outside, it seems good at first. He takes in the air, though stale and a bit chilly, it's better than inside. It only takes a few seconds for him to notice it. The smell. After he notices it, everything in him seems to scream to go back inside. His legs are stuck though, frozen in this one spot and his feet won't fucking move. It's the smell of rain and all he can do is think about Louis.

Louis  _ loves  _ rain. He likes watching it from the window when Nick- sorry,  _ he used to  _ like watching it from the window of what used to be  _ their _ flat when Nick told him it was too risky going outside to be in it. It sounds strange that he would even have to explain that to Louis, but that's where Louis liked to be when it was raining. He liked to be in the center of it all, watching drops fall from the sky and smiling up at the dark clouds as they rolled in. He loved it. Nick was always too worried about him getting sick or struck by lightning, so he pleaded him to just stay in.

 

Louis listened most of the time and he'd watch it from the window with a piping hot mug in his hands, dogs curled up at his feet with Nick at his side. Those were good days. They were Nick’s favorite days.

 

He believed the rain calmed Louis. Even if there was a raging thunderstorm, there Louis would sit, next to the window. Sometimes he would write. Other times he would just watch, lean his head on his arm and fall asleep on the window ledge. It's the softest side of Louis that Nick thinks anyone will ever get to. There's no noise. Louis isn't fidgeting or even tapping his foot. He's just.. peaceful. Nick hopes sincerely that no one else ever gets to see Louis like that- the way he's gotten to see him for the past three years.

No one else would appreciate it like he did. No one would try and protect him from getting sick or lightning strikes. No one would take the time to grab the duvet and wrap it around their shoulders while they sat at the window. 

 

No one else would love the way Louis looked when he came back inside on the rare occasion he actually did get stuck in the rain. He hopes not one person gets the same lovesick smile Louis would look at him with, drenched with rainwater and clothes clinging to his body, but still beaming brighter than the sun. 

 

Nick starts to feel sick, so he wobbles some, sitting on the wet curb with his head in his hands and trying to block out the smell of fresh rain. It's almost like he's trying to block out Louis, to block out  _ home _ . 

And that, well that isn't fair. Louis left. He didn't.

 

Louis was the one that said they should take a break. Louis was the one that looked at him with eyes as tired as Nicks’ and said that he needed space, that they should be apart for a while. He said he needs to find himself. He said he needs to figure out what he wants and that's why the smell of rain makes Nick so fucking nauseous and angry.

 

Because, for three years, Louis has been content with him. He told Nick he loved him and that he was fucking  _ in love  _ with him, so why now? Why does he need to find out what he wants three years into a relationship?

 

Nick just wants to know why. He wants to go  _ home _ . But, home is all the way across the ocean finding out what he wants and Nick is stuck with nothing that reminds him of Louis but rain and the pitiful looks he's getting from literally everyone.

 

He scuffs the toe of his shoe on the ground and tries his hardest not to cry from thinking about the way Louis’ eyes had dulled in their last few weeks of being together. He tries not to think about the way he just seemed to get so  _ unhappy  _ and not to wonder if being with Nick had made him that way. He knows it didn't. He knows he's still in love with Louis and for a long time, Louis was in love with him too.

Nothing works and tears are fucking up his vision, spilling down his cheeks in mere seconds. 

 

He doesn't know how long he sits there or when it actually does start to rain, but when he hears his name being called from the doorway, he knows he has to go back in. He doesn't move, too wrapped up in the smell that takes him back home.

The rain stops falling on him a few minutes later and that's when he musters enough courage to look up. It's Alexa holding an umbrella and staring down at him with pity and a tinge of disapproval. Her frown says enough.

 

“How long have you been out here?” She asks, eyebrows furrowing with concern. 

 

He can only find it in himself to shrug and get to his feet. He doesn't look at her right away. He can tell she’s got her lips in a tight line, thinking of the right thing to say.

“Nick, if this is about-”

“It's not,” He cuts her off. It is though. It's definitely about him, “I'm just tired, need to go back to the hotel or summat.” 

 

Alexa opens her mouth to argue, but Nick gives her a pleading look and she closes her mouth, exhaling deeply through her nose. “Come inside and warm up before you go then.” Is all she ends with,turning on her heel.

 

She starts the walk back inside and Nick stays in the pouring rain for a moment longer. He thinks he understands why Louis likes it so much, but he doesn't even know if he'll ever have the chance to tell him that. 

 

He takes in one last big breath and then heads back inside. 

One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can follow me on twitter @iouisingucci if you'd like((:


End file.
